Wishing Stars
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: Seven little one-shots for NaLu week 2015! Some might be fluffy, some might be angsty, and some might have some humor! (Day 1- Wander- She was like a charm: always the one he could trust, and always reminding him that things would turn out alright.)


**Hello there! It's that fantastic and lovely and aMAzing time of the year again! That's right! It's NaLu week! *throws handfuls of confetti*  
I participated last year for the first time and had so much fun there wasn't any way I was going to skip out on it this year! NaLu being my all time OTP and all!  
**

 **This one may be a little slow or different from the others, mainly because the NaLu is a little more... tame... than most. XD But it's there, and hopefully I can bring on some fluffies in the days to come!**

 **So anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _~She was like a charm: always the one he could trust, and always reminding him that things would turn out alright.~_

* * *

 _ **Day 1- Wander**_

Poison. Natsu could feel it, scorching and throbbing steadily through his body. His teeth clenched in frustration as he looked up, his vision slowly becoming blurry.

He'd really gone and done it now. Getting himself poisoned during a solo mission. What kind of wizard was he? He'd never thought he could've fallen for a trick like that.

A simple job. So simple. Almost boringly so. His team had been busy, Gray and Erza already off on a job, Lucy visiting her childhood home, and Wendy catching up with Chelia. He'd been bored so he'd taken a job to help a small business move. It wasn't anything special and yet somehow it'd gone so wrong.

He'd fallen for a silly trap. The people who'd put out the job had been a gang of bandits to lure in a Fairy. No such business needed help moving; it'd been a fake. The bandits were in for a rude awakening, he'd thought. They'd gotten the _wrong_ Fairy. They'd messed with the _wrong_ guild member. He'd fought them, and easily blown through. As to be expected.

However, what he hadn't expected was the sharp bolt of pain striking through his heart when he took a look back at the defeated gang. One of them, he didn't know which one, had somehow gotten to him without him knowing. This pain… he'd heard of it before. A sickening pain that felt like a plague. Poison.

Which one was it? His eyes scanned the group of limp and passed out bodies, not finding one that seemed extraordinary.

Another strike of pain and he flinched, his knee giving way as he clutched at his chest. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

What he always did: seek refuge in his guild. No, he didn't know how to cure poison. Of any kind. He had no idea what sort of toxin was undoubtedly beginning to eat away at his insides, but _they_ would. They always knew how to help him.

Wendy would probably have the cure. All he needed to do was hold out until he could get back to the guild and maybe she'd be there. Or Mira. Or anyone who could cure him. When he didn't know what to do, he turned to them. His family always had the answer.

He wasn't too far away. He could walk, even in the condition he was in.

And that was when he heard a small scuffle behind him. Someone's foot scraping on the pavement. He whirled around, his arms instinctively lifting into a defensive fighting stance. The quick movement sent his brain into a spiral, his vision blurring completely, the world spinning in a frenzy of bright colors as he frantically tried to find out who was behind him.

Had he missed one of them? They weren't strong. Weak, actually, but he couldn't be too careful. He was Natsu Dragneel; he could take down any enemy despite being impaired. Nothing held him back.

He blinked, using his ears as his radar. The person was in front of him now; he could hear their breathing, but they weren't making any move to confront him. They were quiet, still, and he clenched his fists.

He wanted to pounce, to smash in the face of whoever it was. Like an animal cornered he was ready to fight for anything.

He heard a light snort from the person, a condescending sound, and one that made his already feverish blood boil. "Serves you right." He opened his mouth, ready to shout out a battle cry and engage the person in the fight of their life, but before he could, with a light catlike movement, the person jumped, soaring high and onto the nearby building's roof and running away at an inhuman speed.

They had retreated. Damn right. He had scared them off, no doubt.

Had that been the only thing, he would've turned, and without a second thought begun heading towards his guild. However… it wasn't the only thing.

His spinning vision had failed him, however he _had_ been able to pick out one thing amongst the blur. The person, whoever they were, was either a muscular female or a weaker male. From the bits and pieces he saw, he couldn't determine the gender –even the voice wasn't distinguishing- or clothes, only seeing blobs and patches of black and purple. However, he had caught one small detail in between the swirls: a Fairy Tail mark.

Whoever the person was, they had a Fairy Tail mark on their shoulder.

 _They were a Fairy._

And by the few words the person spoke and the airy scoff in their voice, he knew for a fact that they weren't a friend. They were one of those bandits, or at least someone who wished him ill will. One of his own had been out to get him. That person seemed like they could've definitely been the one to have poisoned him. Perhaps they had been standing at a distance and used a magic to send the searing toxin into his bloodstream.

"Ung." Natsu's eyes squinched shut in pain. He had to do something fast. He could feel it spreading. The heat and tingling snaking like a disease down his arms and into his abdomen. Yes, he needed to act.

But… that person. If he went to the guild… and that person had been a Fairy… Who had it been?

His mind was clouded, panicked, and in his state, he realized he wouldn't be able to make sense of it. He knew that, but he still pushed, a frenzy-like state taking hold as he pushed his feet forward. _He had to move_.

What if he went back to the guild and the person was there to finish him off? Him and the rest of the guild? His friends were strong, but if they underestimated the person they might end up just like he was. That was even worse than dying, himself.

But who could it possibly be? What member would betray him? Who would have the damn nerve? That mark was sacred and meant something. It wasn't just a tattoo, it wasn't just a symbol to show you held magic, and it wasn't something to be taken lightly. It meant the world. It meant you were a part of a sacred family. One made up of others who felt the same, and some who never knew the comfort of a biological family. For some, it was all they had. And that mark stood for something.

His mind raced through the members. He thought he knew all of them. He thought he was positive none of them would betray trust. He was nearly positive that they felt the same way he did. No betrayal. Ever.

If his brain had been a little clearer he would've come across the possibility that the person wasn't actually from Fairy Tail, instead impersonating the symbol on their arm for some sort of gain. However, with the venom taking hold he wasn't entirely in his right mind, all of his senses slowly shutting down and his own thoughts becoming more and more broken.

He stumbled out of the alleyway, clutching at his stomach and grinding his teeth as he tried to force his body to move. He wasn't sure where he was going now.

Part of him still told him to go home. That even if that person was there, it would all be alright. The other part of him, the unreasonable and poison-fueled part began to tell him that it could be any of them. Any of the members of his guild could've done it. And they were strong. It wasn't just some weakling as he'd thought. It could be one of their S-Class mages. They wouldn't be a pushover.

His feet scraped the ground as he grunted, somehow on pure will forcing himself to go on. Passersby on the street looked in his direction, all quickly scuttling out of his way. Some whispering in worry, and others even asking him if he was alright, or if he needed help.

He didn't hear any of them.

He had a one-track mind now on trying to find out what he should do. Who could he trust? He had Happy, who'd gone with Wendy and Carla. He could trust his buddy. But if they were all the way over in Lamia Scale still, there was no way he could make it that far. Happy was all he had, though. That little Exceed was the only one he knew he could trust one hundred percent.

Gajeel… Levy… Gray… Mira… Laxus… Freed… Juvia… Makarov… Maybe he couldn't trust any of them now. Those that he thought he knew inside and out, and could trust with his life… maybe one of them was the traitor.

The poison was deteriorating. He could feel himself being slowly sucked away, his judgement slipping and his paranoia taking complete hold.

His eyes flicked wildly to the pedestrians he passed. He couldn't see them through the thick fog, but maybe one of them was the enemy too. Maybe they'd pass by him on the street just like any other before stabbing him in the back. Maybe they'd come out of the ground, or fall from the sky, or maybe some parasitic magic had snaked into his system, and the enemy was already inside of him, wherever he went. There was absolutely _no one_ he could trust now. Not the people on the streets. No one in other guilds. Not even his own family. He couldn't trust anyone now-

His feet scuffed to an abrupt halt on the stone, his body wavering and his eyes widening. No. There _was_ one person he knew he could trust.

Happy wasn't the only one.

 _Lucy._

His eyelids fluttered. Yes, Lucy. He could trust her. He could always trust her. Even if he thought he knew others inside and out, he _knew_ he knew her that way. She was nearly his other half. She was the one he could trust. _She was the only one._

"Lucy," he whispered, forcing his feet ahead again, moving sluggishly as his limbs slowly began going numb, but his mind determined now that he had a goal.

If he made it to her, wherever she was, he'd be alright. He knew it. She was quite literally a light in the darkness to him, and wherever he was, if she was around… things would be alright.

"Lucy," he chanted again. His feet dragged, his eyelids drooping. He had to do it. He had to overcome whatever this was and make it to her. If he did that, it wasn't over. If he did that, he'd be safe. If he did that… everything was fine.

That was when his legs finally gave out, his voice catching in his throat as he tried to call her name again. He collapsed onto the ground, weakly looking out through the blurring colors as they slowly turned to black, stretching out his hand as far as he could, as if he reached far enough, she'd be there and he could grab her. She had to show up. She was the only one.

* * *

 **0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

The sound of chirping birds made it to his ears, his eyebrows pinching in confusion and pain as his consciousness came back to him. His entire body hurt, as if he'd been crushed by a gigantic weight. He flinched, letting out a pained grunt as he dared a peek through his eyelashes.

What had happened? The last thing he remembered….

His eyes flew open, a gasp ripping from his throat. Last thing he'd been wandering the streets in a hazed panic. A poisoned panic…

His body was too heavy, too sore to move and so instead of jolting upright, as he'd wanted to, he frantically looked around himself. It was white, all around, a hospital-looking room with white sheets and dull white walls.

He heard a sigh and his gaze immediately snapped to his side, where something that stood out so fantastically against the dull room sat.

His heart fluttered and he swore his entire body shuddered with it. Lucy.

She reached forward and grasped onto one of his hands on the sheets, squeezing it gently, the light pressure still painful to him. However, it wasn't anywhere near uncomfortable. She was never uncomfortable to him. He felt as steadily the tensed muscles in his body relaxed.

He had no idea what had happened, but by the relieved look on her face and the beginnings of tears in the corners of her eyes, he could guess. It must've been a close one.

She swallowed. "Welcome home, Natsu. I'm so glad you're okay." She choked lightly on her words in pure, unbridled relief.

Yes, if he made it to her, it would always be okay. She was always home base. Always the thing that brought him the most comfort. And always the one he could trust, signaling that everything, no matter what the circumstance, would always turn out alright.

He squeezed her hand back as best he could. A smile twitched at his mouth. "Mm."

* * *

 **So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! I originally had a little plot bunny for an actual story starting like this did in the beginning, but scrapped it, so this was my little awkward tribute to my brain. Wow... I really need more sleep. I'm not making any sense. XD**

 **Is anyone else participating in NaLu week?! I'd love to know! And I hope you stick with me for the next six lovely NaLu days! :D**

 **~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
